


Expectations and Snow Angels

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Anyone with any sense would be inside rugged up by the fire. But not him.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Expectations and Snow Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WrtrGrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrtrGrl/gifts).



> Written for hd-owlpost on livejournal.com. Wrtrgrl, I wish you a very Happy Christmas

"Potter, what are you doing out here?" Draco was at his wit's end. He had Potter in four out of his classes and the professors, being the sadists that they were, always put them together for assignments. 

Draco understood the reason. If they could work together, everyone could. It made absolute sense, except Potter seemed intent in failing all of their classes. "You know, I understand not caring. I do. Merlin knows that my grades in sixth year were abysmal, but you didn't have to come back if you didn't want to. You could have gone straight to the Aurors. They practically- What? Did you just throw a snowball at me?"

"If you can't figure that out, I don't know how you expect to pass your NEWTs." Potter had the balls to laugh at him before throwing another snowball.

"Seriously, Potter, we're not five. It's cold, it's snowing, we should go inside, where it's warm, with a nice fire and finish our Potion essay," he said from his nice spot, where the castle provided respite against the falling snow

"You know, Malfoy, you sound _exactly_ like Hermione and I got out of there to avoid her."

Draco frowned at the admission. "But you like Granger?"

"I love Hermione. I like the teachers. I like the students." Potter got tired of throwing snowballs when Draco wouldn't reciprocate. He got up and went to stand in front of Draco. "Do you want to know a secret?" he whispered.

"You want to share a secret with me?" Draco asked, amused. "I'll bite, tell me this secret."

"I came back so I don't have to do anything. If I become an Auror, there are expectations. If I play Quidditch, there are expectations. If I breathe, there are expectations. If I open my mouth, there are expectations. Hermione expects me to do well. The professors expect me to do well in all my classes. There have been expectations all my life, so I've decided that I'm taking this year to do absolutely nothing."

"That's-" Draco wanted to judge, Malfoys were born judging people after all, but he understood. "I'm expected to finish this year honourably." He ignored the snort from Potter. "And, marry the right woman."

"Do you like that plan?" Potter asked.

Draco sighed. Why was he considering telling Potter the truth? Then again, Potter had started sharing first. "Not particularly, no. I'm not expected to work anyway, so the NEWTs are useless. I want to do something with potions. I'd like to work on a series of potions to help werewolves, not just the Wolfsbane, but pain potions, potions to help with their shortened life span. There's so much to research. I know I'm good with charms and curses, but I love potions."

"What about the other part? Having the right woman?" Potter asked.

Draco laughed. "I like that even less. I discovered in fifth year that women aren't for me. What about you? You split with Weasley."

Potter shrugged, a few snowflakes falling from his hair. "I like women, but it's almost like we are… expected to be together. I want to do the unexpected." He grabbed Draco's hand. "Let's do something unexpected together."

Draco looked at their hands and then at Potter. "And then can we do the essay?"

"Cross my heart and hope to-"

Draco raised a finger and stopped him. "We've had enough death already. No need to swear." He winced as they stepped into the courtyard. The snow was falling in big heavy flakes. The ground was covered in it. Everything was white and cold, but Potter was pulling him by the hand, going faster and faster, until they were running away from the castle and toward the lake.

Their speed increased, their footing got slippery. Draco didn't know who fell first, taking the other one down, but it didn't matter. With his hair messy, his nose red and his cloak wet, he felt free for the first time in too long. "Potter, stop laughing. This is insane." Of course, he was laughing too, which made his reprimand useless.

"Look what I can do." Potter said, making some strange movements.

"Have you lost your mind?" Draco asked.

"Oh stop being a snob- Wait, you really don't know. I thought I was the most sheltered person around. It's called a snow angel. Get up and you'll see."

Draco wasn't convinced, but he stood up and looked down. "Oh, I never- I wasn't allowed to get dirty or wet."

"Come on, Malfoy, come and do it with me."

"I suppose I can't get any wetter at this point." Draco lay back down and started to move. A slow giggle started from deep inside until he was laughing, only to stop when Potter rolled closer to him, their faces suddenly too close. "What are you doing?"

"Told you. The unexpected." Potter leaned down and kissed him softly. "I like men too. It's-"

"Unexpected," Draco said breathlessly.

Potter nodded. "I didn't think you could like men."

"I didn't think I should like men," Draco answered.

Potter brushed Draco's hair away from his face. "Do you want to break traditions together?"

Draco didn't have to think about that. "Yes, but on one condition."

"Name it."

"Let's go find somewhere warm, because I'm not taking my clothes off in the snow.”

Potter started to laugh as he rolled away and got up. Soon they were on their way to the castle, holding hands and neither caring about expectations. Their snow angels were soon filled by more snow, but they found peace in each other's arms.


End file.
